1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional liquid crystal display module production method will be described with reference to drawings of production process shown in FIG. 10.
After a liquid crystal cell 102 is produced, anisotropic conductive film (hereinafter referred to as ACF) is bonded along an edge portion of the liquid crystal cell 102.
This bonded ACF is heated by a heating means 103 and a tape carrier package (hereinafter referred to as TCP) is temporarily press-fit.
After that, this TCP 104 is heated again from up so as to press-fit the TCP 104 to the liquid crystal cell 102.
Next, the ACF 112 is bonded to a printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as PCB) 106.
Finally, the positions of the plurality of the TCPs 104 attached to the liquid crystal cell 102 are matched with that of the PCB 106 to be mounted thereon and then the PCB 106 and the TCPs 104 are bonded together with the ACF 112 and fixed.
The above mentioned bonding process for bonding the ACF 112 to the PCB 106 has a following first problem.
On a back side of the PCB 106 is already formed a wiring structure 115 such as a copper (Cu) wiring pattern and IVH unevenness are formed on the back side of the PCB 106.
However, the bonding of the ACF 112 is carried out by hands of a worker by visually checking a position of the land group so that the ACF 112 covers a region confirmed by him.
Therefore, the conventional art has the following problems.
(1) First, it is very difficult to secure a bonding position accuracy for the ACF 112, and if it is intended to improve the position accuracy, even a skilled worker needs a sufficient working time. To reduce a working load, it can be considered to ensure a large dimensional margin. However, this does not only lead to increase of production cost, but also conflicts with a demand for narrowing of the frame edge. PA0 (2) As shown in FIG. 12, upon thermo compression bonding, a back side of a terminal connecting portion to which a heat tool 120 is to be applied is covered partly with a printed pattern having a quite thickness such as a wiring pattern 115. Thus, sometimes, a pressing force by the heat tool 120 is not applied equally or sometimes heating is not carried out equally, so that there is a fear that a connection failure may occur in part of the terminals. If the connecting reliability is intended to be secured sufficiently, a time and pressure for thermo compression bonding need to be set to be larger than values originally necessary. Thus, a necessary process load,,will be increased.
In the process for matching the positions of the TCP 104 and PCB 106, the following second problem exists.
FIG. 13 is a further detailed explanatory view as viewing a case in which the position matching between the TCP 104 and PCB 106 is carried out, through a plan. That is, this figure shows a condition that the position of the TCP 104 fixed to the edge of the liquid crystal 102 is matched with that of the lands 110 of the PCB 106.
If the position of the TCP 104 is matched with that of the PCB 106 in the above production process, as shown in FIG. 13, the liquid crystal cell 102 is fixed to a first jig 114 and on the other hand, the PCB 106 is installed on a second jig 116, and the positions of the jigs 114, 116 are matched. Then, the positions of the TCP 104 and PCB 106 are matched with each other.
However, if the above described method for matching the positions of the TCP 104 and PCB 106 is applied, the limit of the gap e between leads 108 of the TCP 104 is 0.5 mm and the position matching with a finer pitch cannot be carried out.